


The Message

by voodoo_0105



Series: Useful Advice [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 20:58:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voodoo_0105/pseuds/voodoo_0105
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris frets over the message he left on Adam's voice mail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Message

**Author's Note:**

> I own neither of these wonderful boys.
> 
> And all mistakes are my own.

Even before he opened his eyes, Kris was regretting his decision to drink last night.  It’s just that he had also been regretting the call he had made at like one in the morning, after spending all evening working on a song he had written for Adam.

He had lost some of his inhibitions, and that was one of the main reasons why he made the call in the first place.  Another reason was because the boys—particularly Cale—had been encouraging him to tell Adam for some time now.  _At least play the song for him_ , they said.

So Kris had decided that, _yeah, we can just get together soon and I can play the song for him, and then he’ll know how I feel about him_ , and had pressed the number two button—number one was reserved for his mama—and the send button on his iPhone.

While the phone was ringing Kris had realized that Adam would probably be out with friends, like usual.  Either that, or, since he was recording for his third album too, he was sleeping, and wouldn’t answer the phone.  And Kris would have to leave him a message, he couldn’t just hang up, it just wasn’t something the two of them did.  But Kris hated leaving messages, and had ended up leaving a ramble-y, stumbling voice mail for Adam telling him in so many words that Kris was in love with him.

After that, Kris had felt like drowning his embarrassment in liquor so he wouldn’t have to remember how much he felt like a fool.

In the harsh light of day, drinking a bottle of Absolut himself had been an awful idea, even if he had possibly alienated his best friend via stupid voice mail.

Kris sat up, instantly regretting it when his head started pounding, realizing that Adam might have called him back by now.  More than likely just to tell him—gently, because Adam was awesomely nice like that—that Adam didn’t feel the same way for Kris and that they should never speak again.

 _But what if he didn’t say that?_ Kris thought.

He hesitated before reaching for the nightstand and his phone.  Looking at the screen though, Kris was slightly disappointed.  No missed calls, voice mails, or text messages. 

Maybe Adam was busy and hadn’t had the time to call him back or text him.  But Adam wasn’t like that, he always called Kris back. 

_Maybe he doesn’t want to talk to me anymore._

It was after noon, normally, Adam would have responded in some form by now.  Kris sighed and tossed his phone back on the nightstand, he was over-analyzing.  Anything could have happened, Adam had a life of his own and had just as busy a schedule as Kris.

Kris slid out of bed and ambled toward the bathroom, intending to take a hot shower that might help get rid of the pounding headache he had.

Ten minutes later, Kris was downstairs prodding the coffee maker to life and feeling just a bit more human from his refreshing shower.  While the coffee maker gurgled, Kris pulled out the makings for his meager brunch—a bowl of Frosted Flakes.

After the coffee had brewed and Kris poured himself a mug, he dug into his bowl of cereal, staring mindlessly out the kitchen window, making a concentrated effort to not dwell on the fact that Adam had still not called back.

To distract himself from that line of thinking, Kris focused on spooning up each little bit of Frosted Flakes floating in his bowl of sugary milk.

Rinsing out his dishes at the sink, Kris dropped his spoon down the disposal in surprise when he heard the door burst open.  With a curse, he stuck his hand down the hole and fished the utensil from the slime that had accumulated there.  He kept the faucet running while he flipped the switch to the disposal and turned around to greet his unexpected guest.

And promptly dropped the spoon again.

Adam was standing in the doorway to his kitchen, a slightly wild look in his eyes.

“Hey,” Kris muttered weakly.

That spurred Adam into action and he stepped closer to Kris, his eyes narrowing fractionally.

“Don’t you ‘hey’ me, Kristopher.  Do you realize I was going out of my mind this morning after I listened to the message you left me?  Why do you think you had to tell me something like that over a _voice mail_?  Why couldn’t you tell me face to face?”

“I—” Kris swallowed, his mouth suddenly bone dry.  “It sort of—just came out last night.  It was a late night for us, and the guys have been pushing me to tell you for a while now.  And they told me I should at least tell you about the song.  So I figured I could call you and do _that_ , but while it was ringing, what I was doing sunk in, and I just panicked.”

“Wait, your band has been pushing you to tell me—that you are in love with me, for a _while_?  How long is a while?”

Kris’ eyes widened.  “Um.  Since about three months after…the divorce.”  He licked his lips.  “I’m pretty sure I realized I was in love with you in that three month time period where you were constantly at my house.” 

Kris looked up from Adam’s snake skin boots to his face, hoping to get some form of a response.  Adam was just staring at him, then he took the two steps to get his body into Kris’ space and placed his hand on Kris’ neck.

“Kris.”  Adam whispered, and suddenly Kris was being kissed, a fierce, breathtaking, incinerating kiss, that left both men panting when they separated.

“I love you too, Kris.”


End file.
